Everytime We Touch
by Lw Sforza
Summary: Un Songfic, lemon.. aunque la verdad no era mi intencion xDDD leanlo y dejen Reviews [yaoi lemon]


**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kanna: HOLA DE NUEVA CUENTA! Bueno estaba en la 'estupida' cuando, me puse a escuchar música, cuando escuche_ Everytime We Touch by Cascada, _que por cierto me hizo el favor de pasarme mi linda Dita 0 mi pequeña nee chan… tienes razón, esta canción es sin duda, la canción de Kai y Rei.

Ch.ka: **'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling **_808_

Kanna: ¬.¬UuU… ehh si esa canción, justamente la que estamos a punto de leer

Ch.Ka: **And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly…**_ 808_

Kanna: golpe ya reacciona, si conocemos, sabemos… la linda canción de Cascada. ¬.¬UuU… Bueno como decía el caso es que esta canción me gusto mucho, y espero y disfruten este song-fic… 0

Ch.Ka: 0 buena Rola!...

Kanna: ¬.¬

Ch.Ka: si, claro disfrútenlo, que les guste. n.nUuU

Kanna: Y ya saben, si quieren enviar cartas bombas… a mi conciencia u… y al mail xD

Ch.Ka: OYE! ¬.¬

**DEDICATORIA:**_ Como ya lo había dicho este fic va dedicado a mi pequeña nee chan Dita, ojala te guste pequeña y claro que le seguiré a Fallen 0, de hecho traigo nuevas ideas… bueno Di… disfrútalo que fuiste tu quien me la dio, muchas gracias por ella. Y debo decirlo, tenías razón, sin duda es la canción de Kai y Rei.  
_

**DISCLAIMER:** _**Beyblade** no me pertenece, este es un fic hecho por fan's y para fan's, todos los derechos de la serie y manga pertenecen a **Aoki Takao/ BB3 Proyect / Tv Tokio**, este fic no es hecho con fines lucrativos, y como siempre lo he dicho, son solo divagaciones de mi ya afectada mente_

**Advertencia: **Este fic narra una historia yaoi/shonen-ai relación chico por chico, si no gustas de la lectura por favor deja este fic.

**Gracias...**n.n

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Every time We Touch  
**

**Autor: Neko-jin **

††**±Kαnnα±†**†

_** One Shot **_

_**Song Fic**_

_--I still hear your voice,_

_Yo sigo escuchando tu voz_

_When you sleep next to me._

_ cuando duermes a mi lado  
I still feel your touch,_

_Yo sigo sintiendo tu toque  
in my dreams._

_en mis sueños  
Forgive me my weakness,_

_Perdona mi debilidad_ _  
But I dont know why,_

_pero nose porque  
Without you it's hard to survive_

_sin ti es duro sobrevivir.—_

El sonido del incesante gotear le despertó, abrió sus ojos y observo la ventana, pudo ver finas gotas de lluvia que salpicaban la ventana, el cielo se hallaba muy nublado, y el sonido de los autos en la calle, pintaban un cuadro nostálgico a sus ojos. Suspiro una ves, y casi de inmediato sonrió quedamente, pudo ver aquel rostro, sus cabellos negros cayendo en su pecho, sus ojos cerrados, y sus manos recargadas en su desnudo pecho.

Su mente pensó en miles de palabras que sin duda podrían ser utilizadas en su caso: Obsesión, devoción, pasión, amor, lujuria, entrega, fervor… miles de palabras que podrían citar y que ninguna alcanzaría a describir lo que el en ese momento sentían. Y guiado por ese mismo sentimiento incomprensible, se dejo llevar. Se lanzo con premura a besar lentamente el cuello de esa persona, besándolo con devoción profesa, y cuidado.

Besos cortos despertaron a su acompañante, una risilla llamo su atención. Levanto sus ojos y sus ojos carmín se fijaron en aquellos ojos ambarinos que lo observaban con amor.

Beso de nueva cuenta esos labios pasando de la ternura, lentamente en un vals de pasión. Se incorporo un poco, y recargo sus brazos a un lado de la cabeza de su acompañante. Sintió sus delgados brazos rodear su desnuda espalda. Mientras el con mas pasión se aferraba al cuerpo que yacía debajo al suyo.

Soltó esos labios y descendió lentamente por aquel cuello.

-Kai…- escucho su nombre en un susurro mientras sentía aquellas manos enredarse en sus cabellos

_'Cause every time we touch,  
_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos,

_I get this feeling_

tengo este sentimiento._  
And every time we kiss,_

Y cada vez que nos besamos,_  
I swear I can fly_

juro que puedo volar._  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

No puedes sentir mi corazon latir mas rapido._  
I want this to last,_

Quiero esto hasta el final._  
Need you by my side_

Te necesito a mi lado. _  
'Cause every time we touch,_

Porque cada vez que nos tocamos,_  
I feel the static,_

tengo este sentimiento._  
And every time we kiss,_

Y cada vez que nos besamos,_  
I reach for the sky,_

alcanzo el cielo._  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

No puedes oir mi corazon latir tambien_  
I can't let you go,_

No puedo dejarte ir._  
Want you in my life._

Te quiero en mi vida.

Levanto la vista, y fijo sus ojos en el, como siempre solía hacerlo…

-Dime Kai… ¿los sueños se acaban? ¿Los deseos terminan?-

Por segundos lo miro de forma interrogante, ¿Qué quería decir exactamente, salio de sus cavilaciones cuando noto que el seguía viéndolo fijamente, esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

Pensó su respuesta detenidamente cerro los ojos y por fin dejo a su propio corazón fluir, sintió una fuerte necesidad de calmar sus preguntas, sintió que debía decir algo que hiciera el momento inolvidable. Pero luego pensó mas detenidamente, el era la persona a la cual no podía ocultarle nada por muy mínimo que fuera. Sonrió débilmente y simplemente dijo lo que nació dentro de el.

-Pues los sueños terminan cuando despiertas…- abrió sus ojos lentamente –Aunque a veces crees que la vida misma es un sueño… los deseos, creo que los deseos son algo que simplemente no terminan y que te acompañaran el resto de tu vida por muy mínimos que sean-

Esas orbes doradas brillaron satisfechas, sintió esos brazos rodearle y posesionarse de el con fuerza.

-Quiero quedarme así… _deseo_ quedarme así… _soñaba _con estar así contigo-

Kai se aferro a ese cuerpo, y lo presiono con fuerza mientras daba suaves besos en el cabello de este.

-No mi gato, ya no desees, ya no sueñes estas aquí, vives el ahora…- susurro en su odio recibiendo en respuesta un abrazo mucho mas fuerte. Solo pudo susurrar lo único que vino a su mente

"_Te amo Rei"…_

"_Te amo Kai…"_

Justo y como acababa de pasar hacia unas horas antes, Kai volvió a tomar con ternura esos labios, lentamente y delicado paseando su lengua por ellos, sin perder en aquel beso la hambruna que a cada momento necesitaba.

Rei por su parte simplemente se dejaba guiar, llevado de la mano de su amante a un lugar que solo pensó conocer en sueños.

Toco ese pecho paseando su mano con delicadeza extrema, arranco un suspiro que se perdió en sus labios, mientras el se levantaba un poco, guiado por aquellos fuertes besos, aun con los ojos cerrados, aun perdido en ese mundo. Rei solo dejo a sus sentidos llevarlo, dejo a Kai guiarlo, mientras se entregaba a sus brazos incondicionalmente.

Kai por su parte, abrazaba con fuerza la espalda de su neko, dando caricias con una de sus manos al cabello negro del chico, casi como si Rei fuera algo frágil. Tal vez no lo era, pero en su interior sabia que esa imagen solo satisfacía, su propio sentir de querer protegerlo.

Tomo por fin el rostro de su amante con una mano, y lo miro largo detenidamente, esas mejillas carmín, encendidas, tan encendidas como la primera vez. Tan encantadoras como un sueño. Beso lentamente esos labios, sin dejar que Rei contestara su beso, sin permitir moverle, solo besándolo quedamente, paseando sus labios en un juego tortuoso.

Cerró los ojos intensificando esa sensación, sintiendo los labios de Rei, suaves y llenos de ese particular sabor, lleno de ese particular olor que solía despedir, lleno de esa esencia tan suya. Suspiro cuando el leve toque de Rei, se poso en sus hombros, suspiro al tener la sensación de sentirse tan suyo.

Ya lo había dejado mucho como el había querido, ahora, lo que el gato quería era sin duda, probar aquello que Kai había deleitado momentos antes. Tomo sus hombros, y lo escucho suspirar de forma profunda, tan profunda que sintió su aliento rozar su cuello. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse como la primera vez, y reafirmo lo que el ya sabia desde siempre, quería estar con él por siempre, quería seguir así, hasta que la vida le permitiera eso.

Quería volver a ese sueño.

_Your arms are my castle,_

_Tus brazos son mi Castillo  
Your heart is my sky._

_Tu corazón es mi cielo.  
They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry) _

_Ellos secan las lagrimas que lloro  
The good and the bad times, _

_Los buenos y los malos tiempos  
We've been through them all. _

_nosotros hemos pasado por todos.  
You make me rise when I fall…  
Tu me hiciste levantar cuando caí. _

Así Rei termino por pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kai, se pego a el cuento pudo y recargo su mejilla en su hombro sonriendo con dulzura.

-Kai… ¿no te has arrepentido de estar en algún momento a mi lado?- pregunto el neko sin desaparecer su sonrisa, sabia la respuesta, pero le encantaba escucharla de vez en cuando

Los ojos de Kai aun cerrados, sus manos en la cintura del neko subieron a acariciar el cabello del chico, como parecía ser si manía más típica en él. Aunque no lo mirara podía verlo a la perfección, conocía cada lugar, cada rincón, cada ademán que sin necesidad de mirarlo. Podía saber quien era, mas nunca diría que lo conocía por completo.

Sabia de lo que era capaz, pero siempre sabia esperar una sorpresa.

-Hoy estas preguntando mucho…- dijo serio Hiwatari, pero sonriendo internamente al sentir esa sonrisa en el rostro del neko. Callo un segundo y espero escucharlo.

Así como lo había pensado, escucho una pequeña risilla escondida, salida de los labios del neko.

-Contesta- demando el neko dulcemente, abrazándose más a su cuerpo.

Kai dio un leve suspiro y se recargo en la cabeza del neko.

-Ni un minuto.-susurro y en ese momento sonrió- Eres desquiciante, eres demasiado ruidoso, incluso eres alguien demasiado soberbio… pero todas esas cosas te hacen ser maravilloso-

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rei se amplio.

_-Quien no te dejara, quien estará aquí para ver tus lágrimas y secarlas, quien celebrara contigo tus triunfos, y quien grabara en su memoria todas las risas de los días por venir-_

Rei hablo citando esta frase que Kai en particular reconoció. Y que al escucharla le hizo besar con amor el cuello de su neko.

-Esas fueron las palabras que yo te dije, que dije cuando por fin pude decirte, Te amo- susurro Rei echando su cabeza atrás dándole mas paso a Kai para seguir su recorrido en el cuello. –Y también son…- dijo Rei tomando del rostro a Kai y obligándolo a mirarlo –Las palabras que día a día me demuestras- Rei tomo el rostro de Kai y lo beso.

Se fundió en un beso apasionado que sin duda intento robarle el aliento de una forma arrebatadora. Comprendía esas palabras y las sentía. Kai se detuvo un momento respirando ya agitado, tomo a Rei por la nuca obligándolo a ceder su cuello a sus exigencias. Kai siguió en donde había quedado, dando ligeras mordidas en los hombros del gato.

-Fuiste tu quien me enseño el significado de esas palabras… Rei- hablo Kai en el cuello de Rei.

_'Cause every time we touch,  
_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos,

_I get this feeling_

tengo este sentimiento._  
And every time we kiss,_

Y cada vez que nos besamos,_  
I swear I can fly_

juro que puedo volar._  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

No puedes sentir mi corazon latir mas rapido._  
I want this to last,_

Quiero esto hasta el final._  
Need you by my side_

Te necesito a mi lado. _  
'Cause every time we touch,_

Porque cada vez que nos tocamos,_  
I feel the static,_

tengo este sentimiento._  
And every time we kiss,_

Y cada vez que nos besamos,_  
I reach for the sky,_

alcanzo el cielo._  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

No puedes oir mi corazon latir tambien_  
I can't let you go,_

No puedo dejarte ir._  
Want you in my life._

Te quiero en mi vida.

Era extraño escucharlo decir su nombre, y aunque adoraba que le llamara de forma cariñosa, sabia que el dijera su nombre, lo hacia especial.

Las manos de Rei se presionaron en los hombros de Kai, cuando sintió la lengua húmeda del chico en su cuello, descender peligrosamente por su pecho, sabia exactamente que pasaría y no lo detendría.

Comenzaría ese hermoso sueño que Rei, llamaba amor.

Jadeo con fuerza cuando, por fin, sintió la lengua de Kai en uno de sus pezones, presiono sus hombros cuando lo sintió succionar y lamer con tanta lentitud, y aunque lo hiciera lentamente, no podía ocultar su hambruna del todo.

-Kai- suspiro poniendo sus manos alrededor de la cabeza del chico, presionándolo un poco e intentando guiarlo en la forma de ritmo.

Sin embargo Kai se deshizo hábilmente del agarre del neko, le recostó en la cama con un poco mas de pasión y arrebato, tomando sus muñecas con algo de fuerza, volvió a su camino, con un Rei completamente a su merced.

Lo miro intensamente con los ojos llenos de deseo, con la expresión llena de ardor. Kai relamió sus labios al poder contemplar con detenimiento a Rei. Esa mirada inquietante, algo retadora y al vez sumisa, esa mirada que era una invitación, esa mirada que brillaba en la noche felinamente, con ojos llenos de luz propia. Esos labios que ahora se hallaban hinchados y rojos de ser besados y mordidos constantemente, entre abiertos buscando aire sin desesperación.

Esa simple expresión que Kai no pudo definir, esa expresión que simplemente le volvía loco.

-Esta noche no harás nada…- susurro Kai, pero no por haberlo susurrado había sonado menos imperativo, había prácticamente dado una orden al neko.

Rei por su parte, hubiera reído ante el comentario, mas sin embargo se hallaba muy concentrado en aquella mirada de fuego que se imponía y le devoraba.

Kai no espero respuesta para comenzar a seguir su camino de besos por segunda vez pospuesto, siguió bajando por el pecho del neko, endureció sus pezones hasta dejarlos completamente erectos, lamió y re-lamió hasta sentir esa agradable sensación.

Hasta sentir el miembro de Rei rozarse ligeramente con el suyo.

Kai dio un gemido cuando sintió aquello. Siguió besando sonriendo triunfante al saber lo que sus besos podían provocar en ese cuerpo.

Esta vez bajo mas, se detuvo en el ombligo de Rei, donde jugo hasta el cansancio, metió su lengua hasta dejar un surco mojado en el. Bajo repentinamente hasta los pies de Rei, donde lentamente. Comenzó a besarlos dedo por dedo, haciendo reír a Rei, subió por sus tobillos besando sus piernas hasta llegar a los muslos, subiendo un poco mas.

Rei por su parte pudo sentir el aliento del bicolor pasearse por sus muslos, suspiro un poco al sentir a Kai detenerse. Bajo la mirada interrogante mientras Kai abría sus piernas.

Kai le observo por el rabillo del ojo, mientras con triunfo daba un beso en la ingle del gato. Rei se tiro en la cama mientras soltaba un quejido, entre placer y entre protesta, sin duda esperaba que Kai besara su miembro o algo así, pero que bicolor se desviara a besar su ingle, le torturaba a la vez que le excitaba. Haciendo que su cada vez mas hinchado miembro doliera placenteramente.

Los besos de Kai bajaron lentamente desde la ingle, y para mala fortuna de Rei, se desviaran a esa parte de su cuerpo que Kai no tardaría en reclamar. Rei dio un gemido prolongado al sentir a Kai humedecer su entrada con la lengua, lubricándola y a la vez dilatando ese sitio para el futuro disfrute de ambos.

Rei llevo sus manos cubriendo sus ojos. ¿Podía haber peor tortura que esa?

Su miembro apunto de explotar, doliendo de lo hinchado que se encontraba y para colmo tener a Kai estimulando para su futura penetración. Dios eso era tortura. O… al menos eso pensó.

-¿Te gusta gato?- escucho la voz de Kai en medio de ese sueño

-Si…- gimió el gato.

Sin mas Kai regreso satisfecho a su labor, mientras el mismo con su mano libre, tomo su miembro excitado y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras roncos gemidos salían de su garganta, mientras su lengua aumentaba el ritmo, y se introducía en el.

Fue cuando simplemente creyó volverse loco, Kai gimiendo. Rei sabia lo que hacia, se levanto en sus codos para poder apreciar esa imagen, que fue simplemente le fue hermosa.

Kai abrazando uno de sus muslos, sus ojos entrecerrados concentrados en adentrarse en el, su otra mano en su miembro, masturbándose y gimiendo para el. Era algo simplemente excelso.

Rei volvió a tirarse en la cama cuando sintió la lengua de Kai adentrarse un tanto mas.

-Kai…-suspiro su nombre –ya no…- Rei no pudo terminar la frase al sentir como Kai sin dejarlo terminar había parado.

Kai subió hasta su rostro y viendo con furor sus ojos, le beso.

-Basta de torturas…- susurro Kai agitado levanto las piernas del neko sin dejar de mirarlo –Te quiero ya- susurro Kai en los labios de Rei para besarlo, al tiempo que ponía su miembro en la entrada del neko.

Rei acomodo sus caderas empujando un poco más, y metiendo tan solo la punta de este. Jadeo fuertemente y se libero de los labios de Kai acostumbrándose. Kai como siempre dejo que el gato fuera introduciéndose lentamente, marcándole un ritmo desquiciante, pero agradable.

De un solo golpe Rei termino de introducir todo el miembro de Kai dentro de si, causando un gemido por parte de ambos. Permanecieron quietos un rato admirándose de forma casi devota. Rei quitando los mechones que neciamente se pegaban en el rostro de Kai. Kai simplemente aferrado a su cintura mirándolo a los ojos de forma intensa.

Un vaivén lento comenzó cuando Kai sin apartar a vista, vio a Rei mas tranquilo sonreírle. El cuerpo de Rei reacciono sin su permiso, sus ojos se cerraron intentando contener la oleada de placer que se formo en su cuerpo. Kai siempre sabía como tocarlo, en donde hacerlo y cuando hacerlo para prolongar su sueño.

Ese vaivén que pronto se volvió pronto mas frenético, y vino acompañado de la mano de Kai, que se cerro como hierro en su miembro necesitado, suspiros gritos y gemidos salían de sus bocas mientras sentían llegar ese momento.

_'Cause every time we touch,  
_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos,

_I get this feeling_

tengo este sentimiento._  
And every time we kiss,_

Y cada vez que nos besamos,_  
I swear I can fly_

juro que puedo volar._  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

No puedes sentir mi corazon latir mas rapido._  
I want this to last,_

Quiero esto hasta el final._  
Need you by my side_

Te necesito a mi lado.

Llego Rei pudo sentir esa sensación que siempre lo sumergía podía sentir otra vez, como su fuerza lo dejaba, como si el incluso dejara su cuerpo, todo era una vorágine de una sensación inexplicable, y que solo había sentido con una persona: Kai.

Se sintió liberarse en la mano de Kai mientras el le llenaba con su esencia. Sintió a Kai salir de el y comenzar a traerlo a la realidad. Se recostó algo cansado a su lado, observo como Kai aun con su mano llena de su semen, le ofreció un dedo para que se probara de nueva cuenta, y como cuando esto ocurrió. Kai termino de regar por sus labios el sobrante, para después besarlo con toda aquella intensidad que conocía, quería y amaba.

Los ojos de Kai comenzaban a cerrarse cuando por fin había terminado una noche mas. Sin embargo una mirada lo distrajo.

Los ojos de Rei se fijaban en los sueños interrogándolo…

-¿Te sucede algo neko?- pregunto Kai algo curioso

-Oye Kai… ¿en verdad soy desquiciante, ruidoso y soberbio?- pregunto el neko inocente

Kai se mantuvo serio mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir…

-Entre otras cosas, si lo eres…- dijo casi en un susurro

Y por muy extraño que pareciera, ese simple gesto en Kai hizo que Rei sonriera y se volviera a recostar en el pecho de Kai.

-Gruñón…- susurro el neko antes de caer completamente dormido, sintiendo como unos brazos fuertes lo apretaban, y al hacer eso…

_Lo sumergían en un sueño…_

€ Fin €


End file.
